LED lamps are characterized by their energy conservation, environment protection, soft and even light, various hues and the like, and win great popularity among customers. Recent developments in LEDs permit them to be available in various forms and be widely used in holiday decoration, home decoration, city lighting project and various entertainment places.
The existing LED light bars are mostly manufactured by using flexible PCBs. For example, the patent CN 201520243185.9 discloses a SMD flexible PCB light bar, and FIG. 1 shows the part sectioned view of the SMD-type flexible PCB light bar of the related art. The SMD-type flexible light bar comprises a filament 11, a coating layer 12 which coats the filament 11, a plurality of flexible PCBs 13 and a plurality of SMD-type LED chips 14 thereon. The filament 11 is provided along its length with a passage 111, wherein the flexible PCBs are sequentially disposed. The side wall 115 of the filament 11 is sequentially provided with a through-hole, wherein the SMD-type LED chips 14 are arranged. The filament 11 is further provided with a groove 113 and a connecting wire 15, which is electrically connected with the flexible PCBs 13.
The SMD-type flexible PCB light bar above has numerous shortcomings in its design and functionality. For example, it is likely to be broken and further make the LED chips 14 desoldering while it is twisted and bent randomly, due to the limited flexibility of the flexible PCBs 13. Just as the SMD-type flexible light bar cannot be twisted or bent randomly, the light bar cannot take on different shapes but only a singular shape. In addition, it is inconvenient to install and set the SMD-type flexible light bar, whose installation and set depend on the exterior buckles and grooves. All in all, the SMD flexible PCB light bar above is greatly limited in its application.